The Rise of Jumbotron
About ''The Rise of Jumbotron'' is the second quest available to players. It is set in a futuristic theme with laser guns and robot construct enemies. It is a difficult and long challenge, and if you want to survive you need to stay near cover and communicate with your teammates. Laser Guns Robots Walkthrough You spawn in a starting room similar to [[Quest for the Golden Trophy]], with a mirror on the left wall, some decor and money containers along with 4 weapons on the back wall. Entering the next room you will find a large open room, as you move through the room flying soldiers will burst fire 3 lasers at you. moving ahead will spawn more, so stay back and kill them all before going ahead. when every enemy is killed you will hear a distinct tune, letting you know its okay to move to the next area. Next up is the Cargo Bay, which has ground soldiers, kamikaze soldiers, along with previous stating flying ones.The foot soldiers will shoot slow moving orbs at you, however they often spawn in groups of 5-10, so do not underestimate them. after fighting through some foot soldiers and flying soldiers, you will come across a group of kamikaze soldiers, small but fast robots which explode when close. They can do massive damage but have little to no health. Attempting to move ahead will spawn a wave behind you, and killing that wave will spawn an identical one in the same spots. Proceeding forth there will be a decently tough fight involving all of the above robots. Stay away from vents as the kamikaze soldiers will spawn inside it. Killing all of the waves opens up the next area. The Engineering Room introduces lasers, which upon touching kills you. This area is mostly made up of ground soldiers in groups, however there are some flying soldiers in the second to last room and added kamikazes in the final one. The Bridge is an open area with a new enemy called tanks. They aim with a pink laser and deactivate, then shoot where the laser last was before it was turned off. They have high health but the battery pack on their back's is a weak point. there will be waves of ground soldiers and flying soldiers with some tanks sprinkled in. It should also be noted that there is an armory on the front wall, just to the right of where you come into the room from. Now there is the Flight Deck, a very large open room with little to no flooring, with a space ship in the center. pushing the large green button on the center console will play a small projector scene of flying through space and approaching The Jumbodome. This will also initiate a heavy attack from the robots, spawning foot soldiers, flying soldiers, and kamikaze alike in different places. after killing all of the waves another projector scene will play, showing the ship docking at the Jumbodome. The place is now clear, and you can enter the next area. Space is an area in which you cannot understand your teammates due to every noise being muffled in an underwater like way. there will be a horde of foot soldiers waiting for you, with a barrel at the right side of them. shooting it will kill all but 2. Moving ahead there will be lasers, foot soldiers, and flying soldiers, and some robots will spawn behind you, where the horde originally was. Near the end you will encounter a purple foot soldier. He shoots 5 orbs at the same time in different directions. The hanger is a large open area, consisting of 2 large rooms. the first consisting of Purple flying soldiers, which shoot in bursts of 5, and regular flying soldiers. Staying in the spawn is advised. the second contains Purple flying soldiers, purple foot soldiers, both of their normal counterparts, and some tanks. Killing all of the robots will as usual, open the next area up. The Supply room is the second to last room, and it possible the hardest, apart from the boss himself. the starting area has some extra guns, and the next rooms contain quite a bit of everything. off to the side there is also a small room, containing an orc and pot from [http://rec-room.wikia.com/wiki/Quest_for_the_Golden_Trophy The Quest for the Golden Trophy]. There isn't much you can say for this, other than don't run ahead and stick together. The final room is Jumbotron himself, in a large arena. He has 4 faces you must destroy and he has an invincible turret below him that will target the most vulnerable player (is out in the open, looking the other way, has no gun, etc.) After destroying a face he will summon Foot soldiers and flying soldiers which will spawn near common camping grounds are, so when you hear him yell something along the lines of "Forces incoming!" watch yourself. Upon killing him it will destroy his turret, and kill any enemies remaining in the room. You will get loot depending on the [[Quest Rating]] achieved by your team. Scoring